


Bookkeeping

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [8]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: DAY 9 - A Christmas Carol
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662955
Kudos: 2
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Bookkeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/20/2013.

“You did good,” Sandy says softly to Pitch as the sun begins to rise over London on Christmas Day, and an old man wakes up feeling more alive than he has in years.

Pitch makes a face. “Do you think North will ever let me forget it?”

“Do you really want him to?” Sandy asks.

Pitch sighs, and swings his feet back and forth in the air. From the rooftop, with Sandy beside him, and the snow sparkling around them, he feels as though he might understand that old man more than he’d ever care to admit. “I suppose not,” he says. “But don’t tell him.”

“I won’t say a word.” Sandy moves his hands from his knees to the edge of the roof.

“Well.” Pitch also grips the edge of the roof. “I guess you could tell him that. As long as you don’t tell him this.”

“And what’s—” Sandy begins, and Pitch slides his hand over so that his and Sandy’s pinky fingers touch—“what’s this?”

“I think we worked pretty well together. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Sandy says, smiling. “I see.”

“I don’t know where you and North came up with the idea to give the old man a second chance, though. I wouldn’t have.”

“Don’t knock it, Pitch.” Sandy moves his pinky so it’s resting on top of Pitch’s. “You may need one yourself someday.”

“Wouldn’t it be a third chance?” Pitch asks, not moving his hand away.

“I won’t count if you don’t,” Sandy says. “Or at least I’ll only count times like this.”

“You’re a terrible bookkeeper.” Pitch scoots his hand a little further under Sandy’s.

Sandy’s laugh harmonizes with the bells of Christmas morning. “I don’t think I’ve ever been gladder that that’s not my job.” He leans against Pitch, smiling peacefully. “But then again, who’s to say that these moments don’t count for whole awful lot?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> SNEAKY HAND HOLDING Goodbye world I am gone #STOP IT NO MY HEART SO MUCH CUTENESS


End file.
